He's Perfect For You
by Marz123
Summary: This is a different way for Viola and Duke to find each other. Viola gets tired of waiting for Duke to make the move so she takes matters into her own hands. Will it backfire or will she make Duke see that the one he least expected is perfect for him? R
1. Chapter 1

He's Perfect For You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from She's the Man!

**A/N: **This story starts off after the double date of Duke and Olivia and Sebastian and Eunice. Please feel free to send any ideas my way! Please read & review!! Enjoy.

Chapter 1.

Viola kicked the ball hard. It sailed into the net as it passed the out stretched hands of the goalie in her mind. Soccer always made her feel better even when everything else was going wrong. Viola sighed as she retrieved the ball; her love of soccer is what got her into trouble in the first place. Not only was she standing in the middle of the Illyria soccer pitch in a wig that itched like her aunt Tina's whiskers but she also had fallen for a guy who was hung up on someone else. That someone else just happened to be Viola's best friend at Illyria, although she did even know who Viola was. Viola tossed the ball up into the air and bicycle kicked it into the net.

"That's pretty good," a familiar voice said.

Viola stood up and turned to see Duke fishing the ball out of the net. He still wore the clothes that he had worn out on his date with Olivia: a pair of jeans that were worn in all the right places and a patterned button down open over a ribbed white tank. His eyes were sad and dim, the only change from earlier that night. Viola wanted to cover his lips with hers.

"How was your date? It looked like it went well."

Duke gave his friend a small smile as he handed over the ball. "It looked that way."

Viola frowned at this. How else would the date have gone? They were all over each other!

"What happened?"

"I don't know man. I was so damn nervous and we barely talked at all. Than you came and she was all over me."

"Really?" She asked, thinking that that was an odd thing for Olivia to do.

"She couldn't keep her hands off me. You saw."

"And then?"

"And then when you left she jumped up and left. You wouldn't know what that was all about would you?"

_Shit,_ she thought.

Viola knew exactly what that was all about. Olivia didn't like Duke, she liked Sebastian and was probably just using Duke to make Sebastian jealous.

"Ahh, no!" She said quickly. "Why would I?"

"Because you're her friend. And cause you're good with these things." Duke said.

"Naw man, I don't know what happen but maybe you should consider giving up on Olivia."

"What? Why?" Duke asked, frowning at this.

_Because I love you_. Viola thought.

"Because if you were supposed to be with her it would have happened already."

There was a pause as Duke thought about what Sebastian said.

"Maybe," Duke said as he took a few steps back, signaling for Viola to pass him the ball.

XXX

Viola fiddled with a pen as she sat on Sebastian's bed, doing Sebastian's homework. She glanced up at Duke who was sitting at his desk flipping through a textbook. Duke's date with Olivia last night was obviously still bothering him, which bothered Viola. She wanted to make Duke like her but she couldn't do that if she had to sit here pretending to be her brother and she couldn't just tell him the truth. He didn't have confidence when talking to girls and if he found out that he had been living with one for almost two weeks he would freak out. Viola bit her lip, unsure as to what she should do. Finally she took a deep breath and got up from the bed.

"Uh. I'll be back later man." Viola said as she hurried towards the door before she could stop herself.

Duke waved without looking up.

He had barely heard anything Sebastian had said and he had barely read anything from the textbook he was looking at. Sebastian had told him that he should give up on Olivia. Should he? He had failed to talk to her and she seemed like she had nothing to say to him. Then she had started kissing his neck. True, _she_ had started kissing him but _she_ moved away when he tried to catch her lips with his. She only moved closer to his ear, leaving him no choice but to nibble on her neck as well. Not that he was complaining at the time. At some point Sebastian had gotten up and she ran right out after him barely saying goodbye. What was that all about?

Duke frustrated with his train of thought, flipped open his book and concentrated hard on what he was supposed to be reading. When he looked up again nearly two hours had passed. Deciding to take a study break, Duke put on a pair of Nike's. He was going to see if Andrew or Toby wanted to grab a pizza at Caesario's. While he sat on the edge of his bed tying up his laces there was a knock at the door.

"It's open," Duke called out thinking that Andrew or Toby had come at the right time.

"Hey, is Sebastian here?"

Duke's head whipped up just in time to see Viola, Sebastian's beautiful twin sister, closing the door. She wore a denim mini, black Converse All Star low tops, and a black My Chemical Romance t-shirt. Duke took in her long toned legs and silky brown hair all at once.

"He, he wen...wen... he went out," Duke stuttered as he stood up.

"So, he's not here?" Viola asked, loving that Duke seemed so nervous.

Duke slowly nodded.

There was a pause as Viola and Duke starred at each other.

"I don't think we officially meet. I'm Viola, Sebastian's sister," Viola said, extending her hand.

"I'm Duke," he said taking her hand. Viola's stomach flipped as they made contact. She wasn't sure but she thought Duke might have felt something too.

"Do you know when he'll be back? We were supposed to hang out today," Viola said after an awkward pause.

"He left a couple of hours ago. He didn't say where he was going but I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Oh, well I'm early," she said glancing at the watch on her wrist, "Do you mind if I wait until he comes back?"

"No, no it's okay. You can sit," Duke said a little too quickly. Viola nodded but she didn't sit. Instead she walked around the room looking at stuff she had left sitting out before she left the room earlier, pretending to poke around in her brother's things.

"So you play soccer?" Viola asked, looking at Duke's posters.

"Yeah. I'm the captain of the varsity team."

"That's cool. I play too, center forward."

"Same as Sebastian," Duke said sitting down on his bed again.

"Yep. Do you want to play in college?" Viola asked, sitting down on Sebastian's bed opposite Duke.

Duke nodded. He couldn't breath now that Viola was sitting across from him, one smooth tan leg crossed over the other.

"What schools are you looking at?"

"North Carolina would be my first choice."

"Really? Me too!" Viola said excitedly, her smile widening. She never knew Duke was looking to go to North Carolina.

Duke took a deep breath and remembering what Sebastian had said ("flow is flow") he asked Viola questions about herself.

Viola was extremely proud of Duke. He had really opened up to her and was asking her questions; she knew that he felt comfortable around her.

"That debutante stuff isn't really my thing but I do it to make my mom happy, you know?" Viola said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Every summer I go on this three-week fishing trip with my dad. I hate fishing but it makes him happy and its pretty cool, just hanging out with him."

"Listen," Viola started, moving to sit next to Duke on his bed, "About what happened at the carnival, I'm really sorry."

Duke's smile flattened a little bit.

"Justin should never have hit you. I feel really bad about that."

"So... so, you're not sorry about the kiss?" Duke asked quietly. This question caught Viola off guard, this was so unlike the Duke she knew, that laughter spilled out of her lips before she could stop herself.

"Not at all. Are you?"

Duke leaned forward slowly. "No. It was for charity." Viola's heart jumped into her throat. Duke's face was only a few inches from hers.

"The first one was for charity. What was the second one for?"

Duke didn't respond right away, he just looked down at Viola's lips.

"Because you tasted good," he said, hovering about her mouth. Their lips touched and there was an instant spark of energy that flowed through them. Viola was so shocked by this that she pulled back a little. Duke slipped his hand to the back of her neck, pulling forward slightly so that their lips met again.


	2. Chapter 2

He's Perfect For You

Chapter 2.

Duke and Viola slowly walked to Viola's front door, their fingers entwined. They came to a slow stop next to her door and they turned to look at each other.

"I had a good time," Viola said quietly as she eyed her mother's car in the driveway over Duke's shoulder. She wasn't supposed to be here but Duke didn't know that.

"Me too," Duke said stepping closer, releasing her hand to put his on her waist.

Viola smiled as he came forward, his lips finding hers. She had gotten Duke to come out of his shell over lunch at Caesario's and they had spent the rest of the day cuddling and kissing in the park until it became dark and the mosquitoes came out.

Their kiss deepened at Duke slid his hand up her side and into her hair, tilting his head. A delicious tingly feeling started in her abdomen as Duke's tongue slid over hers.

"This is crazy," Duke murmured between kisses. Viola pushed herself against him wanting to feel his body against hers as the tingling feeling when down to her toes. Duke pulled his lips away, leaning his forehead against hers, his hand still tangled in her hair. He was breathing hard, clearly trying to control himself as he stood on her porch.

"I feel like I've known you forever when it's only been a day."

Guilt turned the tingle hard in her stomach. She bit her lip and she knew it showed on her face.

"What is it?" Duke pulled back to look at her better. "What's wrong?"

Viola forced a smile and shook her head. "I just don't want the day to end is all."

Duke smiled and it reached all the way up to his eyes, something that Viola had never seen him do before and she suddenly wondered why.

"Will you come to the game Saturday?" He asked.

Viola nodded, her gut twisting. She would be there all right.

"I feel silly but I don't want to wait two days to see you. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry I have that debutante lunch at the club tomorrow."

Duke gave her a quick kiss on the lips before stepping back.

"It's okay. I'd better get back. Sebastian is going to be pissed that I stole you for the day."

Viola shook her head no. "He won't. He likes you. You're his best friend you know."

"I know."

Viola smiled at him as he walked backwards to his cycle. She grabbed the door handle as if she was going to go inside but had stopped to watch him. The roar of his bike finally died as he disappeared from the street. Quietly letting go of the door handle Viola set off down the street in the opposite direction at a quick pace, whipping out her phone to call Paul.

XXX

Viola walked into Sebastian's room to find Duke staring off into space. He sat on the bed, his legs crossed underneath him. He wore grey pajama pants and a black tank that hugged his sides. _Damn, he looked good_, Viola thought. The thud of the door closing jolted Duke out of his trance.

"Hey. Where have you been all day?" Duke asked.

"I was with this girl. Where did you go? I came back and you were gone." Viola said moving into the room and plopping down on her bed.

"Oh, I uh went to Caesario's." Duke said, a red flush creeping up into his cheeks.

Viola was careful to keep the smile off her face as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"You wouldn't happen to have been with a brunette, oh I don't know, yay high, looks just like me?"

Duke sighed, clearly embarrassed. "Yes I was with Viola. I'm sorry man, but you weren't here and she was hungry."

Viola threw her hands up in the air in mock frustration. "I only wanted you guys to talk. If I had known that you were going to run off with my sister I would have been back sooner."

Duke was about to apologize but stopped. It was his turn for his eyes to go all squinty.

"You planned this?" He accused

Viola finally allowed her smile to come through. It wasn't a lie. She had planned for them to get to know one another.

"So, what happened?" She asked, not denying or affirming her role in the matter.

Duke let out another sigh as he lay down on his bed. Viola mirrored him so that she could watch him better without him knowing it.

"Well we talked," Duke started. "She and I have a lot in common. It was weird to watch her sometimes. You guys have almost the same exact mannerisms. You guys pick at your pizza the same way, first eating all the pepperonis before eating the actually slice."

Viola's face went pale. "I don't do that," she said in her best manly voice.

Duke chuckled. "Yeah, you do."

"What else?" Viola snapped back.

Duke started to tell her about their day, careful to keep the delight out of his voice but Viola could see it on his face as she secretly watched him. Her heart ached in her chest, she felt bad doing this to him. Duke didn't mention that they had made out in the park or that he had gave her first lesson in motorcycle riding. She closed her eyes as she remembered her back against his chest, his hands warm over hers as he helped her slowly ease the bike into motion.

"Sebastian?" Duke said.

Viola popped her eyes open. "Yeah?"

"Were you listening?"

"No sorry, I must have dazed off."

"Is this okay? Me dating your sister?" He asked after a pause.

Viola smiled at that. "Yeah, that's okay." _We are dating?_ "But if you hurt her I'm going to kick your ass," she threw in as she knew that's what her brother would have really said.

"I won't man." Duke said in all seriousness.

_But I might hurt you_, Viola thought guiltily as she tried to plan out how she was going to tell him after the game.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Viola walked into her dorm room and patted down her wig as she shut the door behind her. She smiled when she saw Duke sitting at his desk reading. He wore jeans and a polo shirt. His looked really good. She actually had to stop herself from going over to kiss him. She didn't realize how much she missed hanging out with him. After soccer practice she went to the club for the debutante thing. She had gotten into a fight with Monique and was kicked out. Her bad mood faded the instant she saw Duke.

"Hey, Dinklage is looking for you man," Viola said using her best manly voice.

Duke didn't respond but continued looking at the book on his desk, which he didn't seem to even be reading.

"Duke?"

Duke stayed silent.

"Hellooo? What's wrong man?" Viola asked sitting on the corner of her bed.

Finally Duke looked up. His face was screwed up into a frown and the vain in his temple stuck out.

"Oh you're going to act like you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I saw you!" Duke said, his voice raising a few notches

"What?" Viola said, utterly shocked, her hand flying up to her wing. He saw her changing in the car outside the club? How? "Ok. Ok. I'm sorry but Duke you have to know that I love soccer and..."

"You mean you used me," Duke yelled standing up, his heart pounding in his ears, "to get better at soccer and then you stab me in the back!"

"Wait, what?" Viola asked, standing up as well. "Now I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"I saw you with her!" Duke yelled as he pushed Viola back. "I saw you with Olivia!"

"What are you talking about?' Viola yelled, knowing that Duke could slug her at any moment.

"I saw you kissing her!"

"Ok! Ok!" Viola yelled as her head and back connected with the door. "Olivia never liked you, ok? She was just using you to make me jealous."

Duke was momentarily stunned. He stood their motionless looking at his roommate, the person he had thought was his best friend.

Viola took the moment to make some space between her and Duke and moved past him to the desk. If he continued to get violent she was either going to have to reveal herself or risk getting a broken nose. Duke turned to look at her, his face hard and cold as stone.

"Duke, I'm sorry about Olivia but Viola...Viola really likes you and if you would just give her a chance." Viola said softly.

"Viola? She was probably only pretending to like me so you could move in next to Olivia! Man, you and your sister can just go to hell!"

"Duke!" Viola yelled as he turned his back on her and reached for the doorknob.

Duke retched open the door and almost collided with the person standing on the other side. Duke's eyes went wide as he looked at Sebastian standing in front of him.

"Hey," Sebastian said, confused as to why this guy was storming out of his dorm room.

"Oh shit," Viola said from somewhere behind Duke.

Duke spun around and looked at one Sebastian and then turned back around to face the other Sebastian.

"What the hell is going on here?" Duke said backing into the room.

Sebastian, who had spotted Viola, followed Duke into the room and shut the door.

"Viola?" Sebastian said, now very confused. "Why do you look like me and what are you doing here?"

"Viola?" Duke said turning to look at his roommate.

Viola bit her lip and looked back and forth between her brother and Duke. She took a deep breath and slowly started taking off her sideburns and eyebrows as she talked.

"You see," Viola started looking at Duke, using her normal voice, "the girls team at Cornwall got cut and when I wanted to try out for the boys team they wouldn't let me. Justin agreed with his coach that girls weren't as good as boys in sports even though he had told me that I was better than half of his team."

Viola paused, knowing that she was going to own up to the fact that she had deceived Duke for almost two weeks.

"So, I've been pretending to be my brother," she said as she gestured towards Sebastian, "who has been in London for the past two weeks."

Viola put her hands up to her hair and quickly pulled out the pins holding the wig in place. She tossed the wig on Duke's bed and let her hair fall about her shoulders.

"I just wanted to prove that I was good enough," Viola said in a small voice.

"Wow Vi," Sebastian said, "you pretended to be me just to play soccer?"

"Yeah," she said wishing that Duke would say something.

"That would explain why that girl knew me and asked me to meet her at the game," Sebastian said. "Wait, Vi, you haven't been dating this girl, have you? Cause that would be a little weird."

"No Sebastian!" Viola snapped, annoyed that he had come back early and that Duke had obviously seen him kissing Olivia, thinking that it was her.

Duke looked from Viola to Sebastian a few times. Shaking his head he mumbled something about crazy twins and he stormed out of the room leaving the Hastings twins alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Viola through herself on Duke's bed and sighed.

"What was that all about?" Sebastian asked, sitting down on his bed.

Viola sat up and proceeded to tell Sebastian the whole story from the beginning. She told him about breaking up with Justin, about the help she received from Paul, Kia, and Yvonne, about Monique, the Carnival, Olivia, and about tomorrow's game against Cornwall.

"So that's it," Viola sighed when she had told her brother everything.

"It sounds like you really like this guy," Sebastian said reaching over and patting his sister's hand.

"Yeah," was all she could say as she looked down at the floor, "I do."

"So what are you still doing here?"

XXX

Viola came to a halt at the edge of the empty soccer pitch. She sighed as she looked at the dimly lit field. She was sure that she would find him here. Viola slowly turned to leave and as she did she spotted Duke sitting in the bleachers, spinning a soccer ball on his finger.

"Hey," Viola said, sitting next to Duke.

"Hey," he said in a low voice, not looking at her.

They sat there in silence for a moment before Viola spoke.

"I didn't betray you."

"No, but you lied to me Viola," Duke shot back, finally looking at her.

Viola nodded her head, trying to find the right words. "I know and I'm sorry. Like I said before, I really love soccer and I had something to prove. I didn't think about who I'd meet and how my being here would affect them."

Duke huffed at this as he stood up with his ball.

"Duke," Viola said to his back, "Can I still play tomorrow?"

Duke stopped and thought about it for a moment. He didn't want her to play. He didn't want to see her dressed up as his best friend.

"Like coach says before every game, some people are born great, some people achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them. I think the only way for us to be great tomorrow is to have you play."

Viola nodded as Duke turned towards the field again.

"Ah, Duke?"

Duke stopped again and turned to look at Viola.

"Can I stay in your room?"

Duke gave her a look that said don't push your luck.

Viola, getting the message, said, "Right. Sorry."

She watched for a moment as Duke kicked the ball around the field. She had really blown it this time. There was no way Duke was going to forgive her. Still, he had understood her need to play in the game tomorrow. He understood.

XXX

Sebastian swung the door open and said in an annoyed tone, "Look, it's over."

Viola gave her brother a quizzical look.

"Oh, its you. Monique was just here. I ended it."

Viola smiled as she walked past Sebastian into the room.

"Where's Duke?"

"He won't forgive me, Sebastian. I really blew it."

"I'm sorry, Vi."

"Yeah. But he is letting me play in the game tomorrow. That's something," she said as she started putting on her disguise.

"Really? How's that going to work?"

"You're going to hide out here. Don't talk to anybody, don't leave the room, and I'll come and get you after the game."

"But what about Olivia? I'm supposed to meet her at the game."

"Well geez, Sebastian, that's a good idea. You'll sit up in the stands with Olivia while I play on the field. We could just say that you have magical powers that allow you to be in two places at once!"

"I always give up everything for you!" Sebastian said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You? What about me? I covered for you while you were in London for two weeks!"

"You didn't do that for me! You did that for soccer. I told you to tell the school I had mad cow!"

"Oh yea, like that would have worked!"

"Fine. I'll stay hidden."

"Thank you," Viola said, hugging him.

"Vi?"

"Yeah?" she said, still clinging to Sebastian.

"It's a little creepy hugging myself."


	5. Chapter 5

He's Perfect For You

Chapter 5

Viola watched Duke and Justin talk to each other during the coin toss. She was tired and stiff, as she had not slept very well in Eunice's room last night. She had been up all night wondering if Duke was thinking about her.

Justin tapped his jaw with his fist as he backed away to join his team as Duke stood watching him before returning to his own team.

"I ain't got much to say to y'all," he said looking at his teammates who surrounded him in a circle. His gaze purposely skipping over Viola, "except, who's gonna give that blood and pain?"

"The black and red!" They all shouted.

"Who's gonna give that blood and pain?"

"The black and red!"

The two teams took their respective places on the field. Duke glanced over at Viola. Her face was stone and pure determination showed in her eyes. He had seen that look on his friend before; when he was trying his hardest to impress the coach before he became first string. He couldn't believe that his best friend turned out to be Viola. She lied to him, she manipulated him, and she made a fool out of him, yet he couldn't forget how her hair felt between his fingers or how he had felt her pulse quicken under his lips as he kissed her neck. The whistle blew, rousing Duke from his thoughts, and the game commenced.

Duke took command of the ball and sent it sailing towards the left side of the net. Justin sprang into a dive, blocking the ball.

"You think you can score on me?" He yelled out as he punted the ball away from his goal. Viola blocked the ball with her chest and ran with it, passing to Toby, who passed it back again. Viola, almost at the goal, faked left and sent the ball right. Justin, changing positions, dove and extended his arms as far as he could, catching the ball before it flew into the net. There was a distinctive groan from the crowd as the boy with the name Hastings across his back turned to get back into position.

"Sebastian?" Justin mumbled to himself as he watched his ex-girlfriend's brother pass the ball off to his teammate. Sebastian Hastings can't play soccer, Justin thought to himself. Duke came charging at him again, jarring him from him from his current thought process, this time kicking the ball into the far right corner.

"GOAL!" A hidden announcer yelled over the roar of the crowd as Justin fell to his knees. He looked up as Duke was crushed by the teammates nearest him. On the other side of the field Sebastian and the Illyria goalie did a little jig and Justin's mouth fell open.

"Viola?"

Viola watched as Duke detached himself from the mass of tangled arms trying to pat him on the back. She had wanted to run to him and throw herself into his arms but she couldn't. The whistle blew again and Viola pushed her thoughts about Duke out of the way. She needed to win this game. Viola gained control of the ball and sent it sailing into Justin's net. He dove, barely catching it, and immediately called a time out.

"She's a fake," He yelled out.

"Uh Oh," Viola mumbled as her eyes locked with Duke's.


	6. Chapter 6

He's Perfect For You

Chapter 6

"She's a fake," Justin yelled out, his eyes hard with anger.

"Uh oh," Viola mumbled as her eyes locked with Duke's. A lump formed in her throat as Justin came striding up to her, the ball still in his hands. She hadn't wanted anyone to find out until after the game. She still had to prove that she could beat the boy's team.

"What the hell are you on Drayton?" Duke growled as he stepped in between Viola and Justin. "Or are you just scared we're going to beat you? Are you gonna cry again?"

"I didn't cry!" Justin shouted, pushing Duke back into Viola. Duke lunged forward but was held back by Dinklage.

"What is going on here?" Dinklage shouted. The referee, who had been standing timidly behind the coaches, stepped up as Justin pointed at Viola and again announced that she was a fake.

"Sebastian Hastings used to go to Cornwall. He doesn't play soccer! He can't even kick a ball straight to save his life. That's Viola." Justin snarled.

"Justin," his coach warned, his eyes telling him to back off.

"She's just pissed we wouldn't let her play for our team. I'm telling you he's a she!" Justin said appealing to the referee.

Viola's heart beat wildly in her chest as she watched the referee's eyes. Did he believe Justin? If they asked her to prove she was a boy and she couldn't she'd be thrown out of the game. The ref's eyes suddenly turned on her as if he was searching her face for some sign of her feminism.

"What's the matter Justin?" She said abruptly, turning her eyes on him, letting her anger and hurt over Justin's betrayal fill her eyes. "Afraid I'm actually going to beat you?"

An awkward silence fell over the party as Justin's face paled. He knew the look in her eyes, the look that she had when she was determined to win.

"Look, this is ridiculous. I've coached this _boy_ since the beginning of this semester and I can assure you he is a _boy_. Can we get back to the game now?" Dinklage spat.

"Right," The ref nodded as the teams went to their respective sides.

After a short huddle Viola felt confident they were going to win. It was 1-0 Illyria and the guys were eager to make Justin cry again.

"Hey," Viola said Duke passed. He stopped and waited for everyone to get onto the field before addressing her.

"Hey."

"You stuck up for me back there," Viola said, allowing a smile to creep up on her lips.

"Well I couldn't let one of the best players on my team get kicked out of a rivalry game could I?" Duke said before walking off onto the field.

Viola jumped into action as the whistle blew, receiving the ball she ran towards the goal with blinding determination. Justin leaned forward and smiled with disturbing amusement. Viola wondered why a second too late as someone crashed into her side knocking her to the ground.


End file.
